


Sylvan

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “You have a vacation home?”“The family does. Multiple. They’re planning a week to take off, get drunk, that sort of thing.”“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”“Find out which one they’re going to and pick a vacation spot nowhere near them?”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Sylvan

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 10 [SFW] - Summertime Fun**

Nami had known Ichiji would like her answer to his question. He had figured out where his siblings were going easily enough - not that Niji needed prompting to brag about the “completely bitchin’” vacation he was planning to have with Yonji, bar-hopping and trying to pick up hot girls at the beach. Reiju would be tagging along - at their father’s urging, to ensure the beach house survived the brothers. Sanji, Nami was surprised to learn, was also going - at their  _ mother’s _ urging, eager as she was to see any kind of bonding between her sons. Nami anticipated many, many grumpy texts from Sanji in the group chat they shared with their friends - not that she was going to be available to respond.

The vacation spot Ichiji had picked was, interestingly enough, one of his family’s lesser-used ones. It was fairly isolated, well over two hours away from the closest city - and several more hours away from any beaches. Nami watched with interest as the highways turned into smaller state routes, and then simple two-lane roads lined with trees on both sides. The foliage was a vivid, healthy green, and the summer sky above was a cloudless blue. 

Ichiji warned that they were going to lose cell phone signal, and Nami couldn’t have been happier.

The journey that had started shortly after the sun had come up that morning ended as it slowly sank beneath the horizon, dyeing the sky in rich purples and oranges. Cell phone signal had long since dropped off a cliff, and Nami worried for a bit that Ichiji had no idea where they were going. Right as she opened her mouth to ask if he was lost, she noticed him slowing the car and turning onto a gravel road so nondescript, she would’ve driven right past it.

At the end of the road was a cabin, a modest A-frame of wood the same color as the trees that circled it. It was sat back from the road, a cobblestone pathway leading from a small parking zone up to the front door. When they finally stopped and got out of the cars, bags under their arms, Nami could see a bed through the window at the tip of the triangular frame - a long flat bed under the sloped ceiling, and a hanging lantern above.

“It’s small,” Ichiji commented, digging a sticky note out of his pocket with the unlock code. “It, ah. Used to be my mother’s favorite place. Before she got as sick as she, I mean. There’s a swimming hole nearby. A fire pit in back. This is a nice spot in the summer but it’s more beautiful in winter. We can...come back - if you like it, that is. It’s not a lot.” Nami reached into her own pocket, feeling for her phone. The screen glowed to life as she unlocked it, and went dim again as she powered it off. She didn’t need a lively beach shore, a bar scene, or nights of partying for a summer vacation. What she needed - what  _ they _ needed - was a chance to relax. Together. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
